1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to drill bits in the oil and gas industry, particularly to drill bits having cutters or inserts having hard and ultra hard cutting surfaces or tables and to cutters or inserts for drill bit such as drag bits and more particularly to cutters and inserts with ultra hard working surfaces made from materials such as diamond material, polycrystalline diamond material, or other ultra hard material bonded to a substrate and/or to a support stud.
2. Background Art
Rotary drill bits with no moving elements on them are typically referred to as “drag” bits. Drag bits are often used to drill very hard or abrasive formations. Drag bits include those having cutters (sometimes referred to as cutter elements, cutting elements or inserts) attached to the bit body. For example the cutters may be formed having a substrate or support stud made of cemented carbide, for example tungsten carbide, and an ultra hard cutting surface layer or “table” made of a polycrystalline diamond material or a polycrystalline boron nitride material deposited onto or otherwise bonded to the substrate at an interface surface.
An example of a prior art drag bit having a plurality of cutters with ultra hard working surfaces is shown in FIG. 1. The drill bit 10 includes a bit body 12 and a plurality of blades 14 that are formed in the bit body 12. The blades 14 are separated by channels or gaps 16 that enable drilling fluid to flow between and both clean and cool the blades 14. Cutters 18 are held in the blades 14 at predetermined angular orientations to present working surfaces 20 with a desired rake angle against a formation to be drilled. Typically, the working surfaces 20 are generally perpendicular to the axis 19 and side surface 21 of a cylindrical cutter 18. Thus the working surface 20 and the side surface 21 form a circumferential cutting edge 22. Nozzles 23 are typically formed in the drill bit body 12 and positioned in the gaps 16 so that fluid can be pumped to discharge drilling fluid in selected directions and at selected rates of flow between the cutting blades 14 for lubricating and cooling the drill bit 10, the blades 14 and the cutters 18. The drilling fluid also cleans and removes the cuttings as the drill bit rotates and penetrates the formation. The gaps 16, which may be referred to as “fluid courses,” are positioned to provide additional flow channels for drilling fluid and to provide a passage for formation cuttings to travel past the drill bit 10 toward the surface of a wellbore (not shown).
The drill bit 10 includes a shank 24 and a crown 26. Shank 24 is typically formed of steel or a matrix material and includes a threaded pin 28 for attachment to a drill string. Crown 26 has a cutting face 30 and outer side surface 32. The particular materials used to form drill bit bodies are selected to provide adequate toughness, while providing good resistance to abrasive and erosive wear. For example, in the case where an ultra hard cutter is to be used, the bit body 12 may be made from powdered tungsten carbide (WC) infiltrated with a binder alloy within a suitable mold form. In one manufacturing process the crown 26 includes a plurality of holes or sockets 34 that are sized and shaped to receive a corresponding plurality of cutters 18. The combined plurality of cutting edges 22 of the cutters 18 effectively forms the cutting face of the drill bit 10. Once the crown 26 is formed, the cutters 18 are mounted in the sockets 34 and affixed by any suitable method, such as brazing, adhesive, mechanical means such as interference fit, or the like. The design depicted provides the sockets 34 inclined with respect to the surface of the crown 26. The sockets are inclined such that cutters 18 are oriented with the working face 20 generally perpendicular to the axis 19 of the cutter 18 and at a desired rake angle in the direction of rotation of the bit 10, so as to enhance cutting. It will be understood that in an alternative construction, the sockets can each be substantially perpendicular to the surface of the crown, while an ultra hard surface 36 is affixed to a substrate 38 at an angle on the cutter body or stud 40 so that a desired rake angle is achieved at the working surface.
A typical cutter 18 is shown in FIG. 2. The typical cutter has a cylindrical cemented carbide substrate body 38 having an end face or upper surface 54 referred to herein as the “interface surface” 54. An ultra hard material layer 44, such as polycrystalline diamond or polycrystalline cubic boron nitride layer, forms the working surface 20 and the cutting edge 22. A bottom surface 52 of the cutting layer 44 is bonded on to the upper surface 54 of the substrate 38. The joining surfaces are herein referred to as the interface 46. The top exposed surface or working surface 20 of the cutting layer 44 is opposite the bonded surface 52. The cutting layer 44 typically has a flat or planar working surface 20, but may also have a curved exposed surface, that meets the side surface 21 at a cutting edge 22.
Cutters may be made, for example, according to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,623, whereby a relatively small volume of ultra hard particles such as diamond or cubic boron nitride is sintered as a thin layer onto a cemented tungsten carbide substrate. Flat top surface cutters as shown in FIG. 2 are generally the most common and convenient to manufacture with an ultra hard layer according to known techniques. It has been found that cutter chipping, spalling and delaminating is common for ultra hard flat top surface cutters.
Generally speaking, the process for making a cutter 18 employs a body of cemented tungsten carbide as the substrate 38 where the tungsten carbide particles are cemented together with cobalt. The carbide body is placed adjacent to a layer of ultra hard material particles such as diamond or cubic boron nitride particles and the combination is subjected to high temperature at a pressure where the ultra hard material particles are thermodynamically stable. This results in recrystallization and formation of a polycrystalline ultra hard material layer, such as a polycrystalline diamond or polycrystalline cubic boron nitride layer, directly onto the upper surface 54 of the cemented tungsten carbide substrate 38.
It has been found by applicants that many cutters develop cracking, spalling, chipping and partial fracturing of the ultra hard material cutting layer at a region of cutting layer subjected to the highest loading during drilling. This region is referred to herein as the “critical region” 56. The critical region 56 encompasses the portion of the cutting layer 44 that makes contact with the earth formations during drilling. The critical region 56 is subjected to the generation of peak (high magnitude) stresses form normal loading, shear force loading and impact loading imposed on the ultra hard material layer 44 during drilling. Because the cutters are typically inserted into a drag bit at a rake angle, the critical region includes a portion of the ultra hard material layer near and including a portion of the layer's circumferential edge 22 that makes contact with the earth formations during drilling. The peak stresses at the critical region alone or in combination with other factors, such as residual thermal stresses, can result in the initiation and growth of cracks 58 across the ultra hard layer 44 of the cutter 18. Cracks of sufficient length may cause the separation of a sufficiently large piece of ultra hard material, rendering the cutter 18 ineffective or resulting in the failure of the cutter 18. When this happens, drilling operations may have to be ceased to allow for recovery of the drag bit and replacement of the ineffective or failed cutter. The high stresses, particularly shear stresses, can also result in delamination of the ultra hard layer 44 at the interface 46.
One type of ultra hard working surface 20 for fixed cutter drill bits is formed as described above with polycrystalline diamond on the substrate of tungsten carbide, typically known as a polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC), PDC cutters, PDC cutting elements or PDC inserts. Drill bits made using such PDC cutters 18 are known generally as PDC bits. While the cutter or cutter insert 18 is typically formed using a cylindrical tungsten carbide “blank” or substrate 38 which is sufficiently long to act as a mounting stud 40, the substrate 38 may also be an intermediate layer bonded at another interface to another metallic mounting stud 40. The ultra hard working surface 20 is formed of the polycrystalline diamond material, in the form of a layer 44 (sometimes referred to as a “table”) bonded to the substrate 38 at an interface 46. The top of the ultra hard layer 44 provides a working surface 20 and the bottom of the ultra hard layer 44 is affixed to the tungsten carbide substrate 38 at the interface 46. The substrate 38 or stud 40 is brazed or otherwise bonded in a selected position on the crown of the drill bit body 12. As discussed above with reference to FIG. 1, the PDC cutters 18 are typically held and brazed into sockets 34 formed in the drill bit body at predetermined positions for the purpose of receiving the cutters 18 and presenting them to the formation at a rake angle.
In order for the body of a drill bit to also be resistant to wear, hard and wear resistant materials such as tungsten carbide are typically used to form drill bit body for holding the PDC cutters. Such a drill bit body is very hard and difficult to machine. Therefore, the selected positions at which the PDC cutters 18 are to be affixed to the bit body 12 are typically formed substantially to their final shape during the bit body molding process. A common practice in molding the drill bit body is to include in the mold, at each of the to-be-formed PDC cutter mounting positions, a shaping element called a “displacement.” A displacement is generally a small cylinder made from graphite or other heat resistant material which is affixed to the inside of the mold at each of the places where a PDC cutter is to be located on the finished drill bit. The displacement forms the shape of the cutter mounting positions during the bit body molding process. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,183 issued to Fang for a description of the infiltration molding process using displacements.
It has been found by applicants that cutters with sharp cutting edges or small back rake angles provide good drilling rate of penetration, but are often subject to instability and are susceptible to chipping, cracking or partial fracturing when subjected to high forces normal to the working surface. For example, large forces can be generated when the cutter “digs” or “gouges” deep into the formation or when sudden changes in formation hardness produce sudden impact loads. Small back rake angles also have less delamination resistance when subjected to shear load. Cutters with large back rake angles are often subjected to heavy wear, abrasion and shear forces resulting in chipping, spalling, and delaminating due to excessive WOB required to obtain reasonable ROP. Thick ultra hard layers that might be good for abrasion wear are often susceptible to cracking, spalling, and delaminating as a result of residual thermal stresses associated with formation of thick ultra hard layers. The susceptibility to such deterioration and failure mechanisms is accelerated when combined with excessive load stresses.
FIG. 3 shows a prior art PDC cutter held at an angle in a drill bit 10 for cutting into a formation. The cutter 18 includes a diamond material table 44 affixed to a tungsten carbide substrate 38 that is bonded into the socket 34 formed in a drill bit blade 14. The drill bit 10 (see FIG. 1) will be rotated for cutting the inside surface of a cylindrical well bore. Generally speaking, the back rake angle “A” is used to describe the working angle of the working surface 20, and it also corresponds generally to the attack angle “B” made between the working surface 20 and an imaginary tangent line at the point of contact with the well bore. It will be understood that the “point” of contact is actually an edge or region of contact that corresponds to critical region 56 of maximum stress on the cutter 18. Typically, the geometry of the cutter 18 relative to the well bore is described in terms of the back rake angle “A.”
Different types of bits are generally selected based on the nature of the formation to be drilled. Drag bits are typically selected for relatively soft formations such as sands, clays and some soft rock formations that are not excessively hard or excessively abrasive. However selecting the best bit is not always practical because many formations have mixed characteristics (i.e., the formation may include both hard and soft zones), depending on the location and depth of the well bore. Changes in the formation can affect the desired type of bit, the desired rate of penetration (ROP) of a bit, the desired rotation speed, and the desired downward force or weight on the bit (WOB). Where a drill bit is operating outside the desired ranges of operation, the bit can be damaged or the life of the bit can be severely reduced. For example, a drill bit normally operated in one general type of formation may penetrate into a different formation too rapidly or too slowly subjecting it to too little load or too much load. For another example, a drill bit rotating and penetrating at a desired speed may encounter an unexpectedly hard material, possibly subjecting the bit to surprise impact force. A material that is softer than expected may result in a high rate of rotation, a high rate of penetration (ROP), or both, that can cause the cutters to shear too deeply or to gouge into the formation. This can place greater loading, excessive shear forces and added heat on the working surface of the cutters. Rotation speeds that are too high without sufficient WOB, for a particular drill bit design in a given formation, can also result in detrimental instability and chattering because the drill bit cuts too deeply, intermittently bites into the formation or leaves too much clearance following the bit. Cutter chipping, spalling, and delaminating, in these and other situations, are common for ultra hard flat top surface cutters.
Dome cutters have provided certain benefits against gouging and the resultant excessive impact loading and instability. This approach for reducing adverse effects of flat surface cutters is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,051. An example of such a dome cutter in operation is depicted in FIG. 4. The prior art cutter 60 has a dome shaped top or working surface 62 that is formed with an ultra hard layer 64 bonded to a substrate 66. The substrate 66 is bonded to a metallic stud 68. The cutter 60 is held in a blade 70 of a drill bit 72 (shown in partial section) and engaged with a geological formation 74 (also shown in partial section) in a cutting operation. The dome shaped working surface 62 effectively modifies the rake angle A that would be produced by the orientation of the cutter 60. It has been found by applicants that chipping at the edge of the working surface continues to be associated with some dome cutters.
Scoop cutters, as shown in FIG. 5 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,556), have also provided some benefits against the adverse effects of impact loading. This type of prior art cutter 80 is made with a scoop top working surface 82 formed in an ultra hard layer 84 that is bonded to a substrate 86 at an interface 88. A depression 90 sometimes referred to as a “scoop” is formed in the critical region 56. The substrate upper surface 92 has a depression 94 corresponding to the depression 90, such that the depression 90 does not make the ultra hard layer 84 too thin. The interface 88 may be referred to as a non-planar interface (NPI). It has been found by applicants that while scoop cutters provide some benefits against the adverse effects of impact loading, additional improvement is desirable.
Diamond cutters provided with single or multiple chamfers with constant chamfer geometry (U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,343) have been proposed for reduction of chipping and cracking at the edge of the cutter. In these designs the size and the angle of each chamfer are constant circumferentially around the cutting edge. It has been found by applicants that constant chamfer geometry can provide some additional strength and support to the contact edge, yet the cutting efficiency can be reduced at all cutting depths and amount of support to the ultra hard layer and the strength of the edge is uniform with changing depth of cut. It has been found by applicants that increased strength due to a constant size and shape chamfer and does not necessarily counter act the extra proportional increase of loading associated with changes in cutting depth when using cylindrically shaped cutters. It has been found that without appropriately designed NPI, multiple stepped chamfer top surfaces can also result in extra thickness toward the center of the cutter. This can result in a corresponding increase in residual thermal stress and associated cracking, crack propagation, chipping and spalling.
Thus, cutters are desired that can better withstand high loading at the critical region imposed during drilling so as to have an enhanced operating life. Cutters that cut efficiently at designed speed and loading conditions and that regulate the amount of cutting load in changing formations are also desired. In addition, cutting elements that variably increase the strength of the cutter edges in response to increased cutting depth are further desired.